A Dark Force
by Colin Creevey
Summary: A Dark Force threatens the United States of America. Is it even stoppable? If so, who can do it? Story done for the sake of horror stories everywhere. I also need to commit murder sometime before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Force **

**Chapter 1: The News**

A/N: This takes place after the eighth season. They're still in Detroit, Randy is with them, and Tim still works at Tool Time, no matter how the eighth season went.

"The police are baffled as to how so many murders can be committed in one second," the news reporter, John Lego reported. "It seems we have a dark force in our midst. Nothing but Wizardry could do something as terrible as this."

"What a bunch of bull crap!" Randy said out loud.

"Randall, watch your language!" his mother Jill said from behind the laundry.

"He's right mom," Mark laughed. "Wizardry isn't real. This reporter is just a bunch of bull sh…" he stopped at an angry look from Jill. "I mean… Wizardry! Oh, no! We're all going to be killed."

"Stop acting smart with me young man," Jill said sternly.

"The death of Katie Patterson has brought terror to the state of Michigan," John said. "After this first murder, more came, five murders every week, and in one day! We are dealing with something out of our world!"

"THAT WAS MY SISTER!" Jill yelled.

Mark and Randy jumped at her yell. "What the…"

"My sister is dead!"

"Aunt Katie?" Brad asked.

"No, it was just a friend!" Jill said sarcastically.

John was about to continue onto another story until another report came.

"Just in," John announced. "Not just in Detroit, but all over America! The president of the United States, William Jefferson Clinton will appear to make a speech live tomorrow at eight. All schools are closed!"

"Yeah!" the boys cheered. Brad jumped up and said, "I'm calling Greg!"

"All employees of America are asked to stay in their homes, as all work places will be closed!"

"NO!" Jill yelled.

"Well, I'm off to the hotrod!" Tim announced.

"All roads will be closed!"

"We can forget about having friends over!" Randy complained. "What use is this holiday?"

"Still… No, school," Mark repeated, giving Randy a high-five.

"Awesome," Randy said.

Jill fell on the couch, clutching her heart, breathing heavily.

"Mom, being off school is great," Mark said.

"Uh, Mark, I don't think it's that," Randy said.

"Katie," Jill whispered. "Oh my God, please not Katie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dark Force**

**Chapter 2: The Speech**

Tim, Jill, Brad, Randy, and Mark were sitting down watching very closely. The president was on.

"I am very aware of what is happening to my country, and plan to take every step not only necessary, but possible to secure and save it," Bill said. "Apparently, murders have been going on around the country. Not just in some places, like Detroit, Michigan or Carmel, Indiana, but in my base of Washington D.C.! As far as I am aware, no police force of any village of any state can stop these murders. We are no closer to finding the source of these murders than we are to finding the meaning of life! It seems impossible. I am issuing a law right now; No one is to leave their homes without at least three people around them! All places are closed, except food markets as it is a citizens right to eat! Any clerk or salesman is required to leave their homes with three people or more with them. Anywhere else is closed, Schools, studios, offices, factories, you name it! Murders are going on in many places around the country of the U.S.! This is unnatural! My belief continues though, and you shall have the same; if we could fight the British out and gain our independence, we can secure this country! If we could fight World War's I and II, and give ourselves and others a victory, we can save this country and many lives! However, anyone who knows any information on what the source might be, send it to your local press, they'll do the rest!"

Everyone clapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dark Force**

**Chapter 3: The Murder **

A dark man walked along the streets of Detroit. He didn't look human. He walked on two legs, but his head was spiked with three horns. There were two above the ears and one on the top. On top of each was a skull, a real skull. His purple robes dragged behind him as he walked up to a house. He planned another murder, and this one would be great. If he murdered in Detroit, and the next day in D.C., the people of America would be terrified. He disappeared in a burst of purple flames, only to reappear inside the house. The man he planned to kill was in bed, sleeping. The dark man threw off is robes to reveal black coverings underneath. A black whip appeared in his left hand. He raised it… he said…

"Wilson, you may now die!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dark Force**

**Chapter 4: The Hunt **

To find what was causing all these problems, Tim walked out of the house with Brad, Randy, Mark, and Jill. They planned to walk to Wilson's front house. When there, Tim bent down and looked.

"What do you plan to find, a sign saying blah, blah, blah was here?" Jill said sarcastically.

"Will you be quiet honey?" Tim asked. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"We won't find anything, especially with you around," Randy joked.

Mark giggled quietly and stopped after a stern look from Jill.

"I wish you four would let me look," Tim said. "Wilson was my friend as he was yours!"

"But it's not like we're about to…" Mark began.

He didn't finish, because Tim gave an exclamation, "Here! A pile of ashes!"

"So Wilson was burning a fire last night," Brad said. "So what if he was?"

"You forget, I'm Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor," Tim reminded them. "I think I know a campfire when I see one, besides Wilson cooks in his backyard."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dark Force **

**Chapter 5: Orogoth**

The Taylor's walked inside the house.

"So remind why we are doing this when detectives and police are on their way as they speak?" Jill asked Tim.

"Come on honey, imagine how much famous we'd be if we already discovered who the murderer was, before the detectives did."

"Tim, you're already known well enough, don't overdo it!" Jill demanded pleadingly.

"Yo, how did it get dark so fast?" Mark asked tentatively.

Jill looked up.

"Last time I looked, it was noon," Tim said, surprised.

"Let's just get out of here," Mark said, turning to walk out.

"Dad, I'm actually beginning to grow uncertain," Brad said fearfully. For the first time, he was agreeing with Mark.

"This kind of thing is dangerous," Randy said. "I'm with Mark!"

Randy followed Mark out. Before any of them could get out though, the doors shut tight.

"Who's there?" Jill demanded to the newly formed darkness.

The sound of car doors slamming outside announced the arrival of the police force.

"We're trapped!" Mark yelled fearfully.

"Dad, in case we die, I just want to thank you for the stupidest thing you've ever done to us," Brad said angrily.

Tim opened his mouth to retort, but before he could do so, Brad dropped dead, mysteriously.

"BRAD!" Jill yelled.

A burst of flames announced another mysterious figure. A burst of flames in the figures hands, and a black whip appeared. He raised it.

Jill screamed in terror. Randy cowered behind Mark, who tried in vain to hide great fear.

"I was waiting for you, Tim Taylor," a growling, harsh voice said from behind a black hood.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Tim demanded.

"My name is Orogoth!" the harsh voice said. "But it's nothing, it's not you in particular, but I like dealing with people who try to find who I really am. I foresaw you investigating the house, so I thought I'd stay in!"

Tim raised his Binford 5800 Power Surge Saw and turned it on.

The figure laughed and merely waved his hands. The saw hovered out of Tim's hands and chased Tim around the room.

Knocks were being heard.

"WE'RE IN HERE," Jill yelled. "WE NEED HELP!"

"Get the police," a voice said outside.

The saw made contact with Tim's head as Jill screamed.

"Get the Sergeant, he might be able to handle whatever is going on in there," a voice outside said quickly.

Another blast and Mark was thrown out of the way, head making contact with the wall on the other side, hard.

Jill grabbed a variety of things and started throwing them at the Wizard. She grabbed anything from as soft as a pillow to as hard as a bed leg. Orogoth blasted every one of them away.

The door smashed open and there stood the Sergeant of the police, backed up with half the police force. As they walked in, guns pointed at Orogoth, more cars arrived outside.

Mark got up in time to see Jill die from a dark wave of energy.

"What the…" the Sergeant began.

"I am not of this world," Orogoth said harshly, lifting the Sergeant up by the neck with one hand. "Did you truly think you pathetic humans were the only living species in the Universe? Well… you were WRONG!"

The Sergeant was thrown against the wall.

Orogoth spread his hands out, as well as his cape, making Randy and Mark being forced closer to him by a kind of magnetic field.

"Leave them alone, do you not care about those who are younger?" a detective said as the police pointed their guns.

"You know the drill… one false move, and they both get a one way ticket to an underground box!" Orogoth threatened.

"Think what you're doing man!" the Sergeant yelled.

Randy fell as easily as it was to crack and egg.

"That's one down," Orogoth said triumphantly. "Do you want this boy's death to go in your force's history, assuming it doesn't get disbanded after this incident?"

Bangs went off immediately. Bullets were being fired at Orogoth. All missed as Orogoth moved out of the house, holding Mark. One wave of his hand and everyone was thrown back. Mark fell, making contact with the cold floor.

The Sergeant got up weakly.

"It's no use, you're going to die!" Orogoth said. "There's nothing you can do!"

Another bang, and this time it hit the Sorcerer.

As Orogoth yelled in either pain or triumph, the Sergeant couldn't tell, more cars arrived, all black. It was the FBI!

"Hands up, we're far more powerful then you," the Captain of the FBI said importantly.

"Sorcerer out of this word or not, you're still basically a human being with supernatural powers," the Sergeant said.

"You're outnumbered, surrender," FBI officials said.

Mark opened his eyes weakly. He was still alive, but barely. He crawled out of the house, trying not to be noticed. Unluckily, Orogoth went over and grabbed the boy.

"Not this time, not ever!" Orogoth yelled angrily. "NEVER escape from me!"

A purple aura surrounded Mark.

"It was my whole plan, to murder as many as possible!" Orogoth said, walking towards the freaked out police force and FBI officials. "I knew murdering Wilson would lure his neighbors over and the police force. But I never thought FBI agents would come on to the scene too. This is good!"

He threw Mark against the wall. It wasn't over though. He also stomped his left foot, creating purple shockwaves. The shockwaves spread through the house, eventually destroying it in a burst of purple fire. Orogoth walked triumphantly out of the ruins.

"So the murders shall continue," Orogoth said mercilessly. There was no stopping him, ever!


End file.
